User talk:IJosh64
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:98.114.104.129 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Pinkolol16 (talk) 22:03, January 26, 2014 (UTC) I'd like it if you left those kinds of queries to Youtube so then I don't have to respond like this. You know, where the potential for it being stolen is possible. I'm leaving it to you in a message. I am Pinkolol16[[User talk:Pinkolol16|''' The Colour Code Master!]] 05:04, July 28, 2014 (UTC) This wiki did not intend to put information of another source that has no relevance to the topic whatsoever. We can be in 10,000 other videos but this wiki will not have 10,000 pages of videos that aren't related to YTR. I see no vote of the sort on this wiki, so I'm not believing you. If you say that this took place on another wiki, then you have NO reason to bring that up there as you do not reign "control" from another area. I've already stated. Rise of Youtube barely has any relevance to YTR. It just happens to have YTR members in it. People make up tons and tons of fanfictions and that one in particular happens to have alot of YTR members, but I saw no mention if I can remember of the Youtube Rangers in themselves. Schm wasn't in YTR as I was there and I saw none. IJosh, I'm not putting every Mario machinima and blooper on here merely because it has Starman3 in it, or MarioMario or Enzo. If it relates to the YTR, then it gets a put here. I am Pinkolol16[[User talk:Pinkolol16| The Colour Code Master!]] 20:49, July 29, 2014 (UTC) "having fetured the person the page is talking about, and having relevance, well, it does." IF it relates to YTR. Don't be stupid, think about it. "list of movies with other YouTubers," This is not the SM64 Machinimist wiki, if there is one. YTR is thec subject, therefore it is what's there. Oh and I'd like to see screenshotted proof of these vote things. You are really getting on my nerves thinking you can just put anything from the SM64 community here just by the law that we're in those videos. -_- I am Pinkolol16[[User talk:Pinkolol16| The Colour Code Master!]] 05:33, July 30, 2014 (UTC) "How is it not relevant, it' canon, it's part of the community, and YTR Members appeared in it." Any mention of YTR within those videos? No. "this isn't the brony situation from the Sonic News Network" That was because it was completely irrelevant then to the contribution of the wiki. "the TARDIS only appeared for one second in Torchwood and they have information about everything there." It's because it's part of the Doctor Who series regardless. It's why MM's video movie series are here. Because they have plot elements that relate to later videos where YTR appear with relevance to the group. A video series surrounding the youtubers without any mention of YTR with the people ISN'T RELEVANT. I am Pinkolol16[[User talk:Pinkolol16| The Colour Code Master!]] 21:53, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Knowing MM, i really highly doubt he would add that in his series. Think about it logically. I am Pinkolol16[[User talk:Pinkolol16| The Colour Code Master!]] 22:32, July 30, 2014 (UTC) If so, yes. But I doubt anyone would make a reference because it's very pointless to make a reference to such a thing which may not have relevance current to whatever situation it is. If it is, kudos. But it doesn't seem likely. I am Pinkolol16[[User talk:Pinkolol16| The Colour Code Master!''']] 06:06, July 31, 2014 (UTC)